


Flashback

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Potential brings back old memories for Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

Buffy’d mentioned something about Giles coming back from the airport with a new girl. He hadn’t paid much attention, really. There were so many of these girls now, and one more meant another to train, to keep alive. To protect from the First and his minions. The Bringers. Him. For so long, he’d wanted Buffy to see him, to trust him. To let him be one of the gang. He wished that he had the confidence in him that she seemed to have. She was treating him like a man again. Since getting the soul, he was more aware than ever that he was a monster.

 

So, he barely paid attention when the front door opened and she walked in. He’s sworn he wouldn’t be broody, but here he was, brooding in the dark. The light switch flipped on, and he looked up.

 

It would have made less impact if Buffy’d kicked him in the teeth again. She stood there, looking around the room. So like her. Just like her.

 

He remembered the taste of her in his mouth. Sweetest blood he’d ever had. So young. So afraid. He’d shared her blood with Dru, and they’d made love right there beside her corpse. Dru said it was the best time.

 

The girl said something in Chinese. He didn’t know what it meant now anymore than he had then. “Sorry, luv. I don’t speak Chinese.” So flip, before he sank his fangs into her throat and sucked the life out of her. She looked afraid too, this girl. Out of place.

 

Giles was saying something to him. “Spike, can you help me with Chao Ann’s bags?” He didn’t move, riveted to his spot on the chair. She was smiling at him. Maybe saying hello. Maybe saying, you bastard, I know what you are and I’m about to stake you.

 

“The bags?” Giles was giving him that stare, like he was well aware that he didn’t belong in the house, near these girls, and Buffy was mad to let him stay. Like he should do something useful with his unlife.

 

So, he stood up walked and over to the girl. “Uh, hi. Spike.” She obviously didn’t know what he was saying, so he picked up her suitcase. “Bloody heavy, Rupes.”

 

“Yes, well, it’s mostly family artifacts and such. She didn’t bring much by way of clothing. We’ll deal with that soon.”

 

“Right.” But he wasn’t really listening. He was seeing another girl in another room, fighting for her life and losing.

 

The next day he manacled himself to the wall before he fell asleep.


End file.
